


Realidad

by PoisonD90



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles no sabe qué está haciendo en la habitación de Erik, lo único que sabe es que éste ha besado a Raven y de alguna manera eso no puede ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me encantaría tenerlos para mí.

Erik seca distraídamente su cabello. Charles nota como traviesas gotas de agua se deslizan por el pecho desnudo de éste, hasta ser absorbidas por el resorte del pantalón del pijama. Evita, sin mucho éxito, el sonrojo que comienza a colorear sus pálidas mejillas. Parado justo en frente de la puerta, espera a que su amigo note su presencia.

―¡Hey! ―dice Erik cuando levanta la mirada y descubre al intruso. Charles procede a cerrar con seguro la puerta, provocando en el otro joven cierta confusión ante tal acto.

―Hola ―sonríe nerviosamente. En realidad no sabe muy bien qué pretende con aquello.

―Supongo que hay algo importante que vienes a decirme, ¿no? Sólo eso explicaría tanto misterio.

―Tal vez yo lo considere algo importante, pero tú quizá no― comenta Charles cuidadosamente, después de todo, algo le dice que al final se retirará sin haber discutido el propósito principal de esa charla. Ahora mismo quiere salir corriendo.

―Bueno, si para ti es importante, para mí también lo es ―tira la toalla a un lado y se echa despreocupadamente sobre la cama, cierra los párpados, permanece en silencio; Charles comienza a sentirse un poco incómodo―. Siéntate y cuéntame tus penas.

Xavier jala la silla que hay a un lado del buró, Erik ve con un ojo lo que éste hace, ¿desde cuándo al joven le incomoda sentarse en su cama?

―No seas tonto, no necesitas esa cosa. Anda, recuéstate, medita conmigo ―el chico no quiere dar a notar la incomodidad que le hace sentir esa propuesta, por ello, cuando Erik le da unos golpecitos al colchón con su mano, indicándole el lugar en el que se puede acomodar, suprime su nervios y se dirige, con la mayor calma posible, hacia allí.

Ambos se acuestan boca arriba, lo que le brinda un poco más de seguridad a Charles, al menos la mirada azul y profunda de su compañero no está sobre él.

―Ahora sí, dime.

Charles abre la boca y la cierra casi al instante, en realidad, ¿qué le puede decir? “Oye, he husmeado en tus pensamientos, he visto que te besaste con Raven”, ¿y después?

―Raven, ¿te gusta? ―jamás había comenzado un discurso de tan patética forma. ¿Y qué le dirá a continuación? “¿Mí, gustarte?”.

―Y eso te interesa porque…

―Es casi mi hermana, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella ―en cierto modo es así, sin embargo, no es como si en verdad fuese el motivo de su pregunta. Le alegra que su amigo no pueda leer su pensamiento, seguramente le asustaría los sentimientos que guarda por él en su interior.

―Jamás he dado signos de que me guste.

―¡La besaste! ―grita, incorporándose. Los ojos cobalto le miran con diversión, una sonrisa casi burlona se extiende por el rostro del otro joven.

―¿Sabes, Charles? Si quieres que lo nuestro funcione debes de aprender a no inmiscuirte con mi mente.

No sabe aún cómo un profesor tan reconocido como él se puede quedar sin palabras en momentos así, aún más, no sabe cómo es que no puede procesar las palabras que acaba de escuchar. _¿Suyo?, ¿funcionar?, ¿qué?_

―Yo…

―Calla ―posa un dedo en los labios rosados y pequeños. Sonríe al ver como la piel, normalmente pálida, enrojece―. No me gusta, Charles. ¿Sabes? ―desliza su mano, por la mejilla del otro―, siendo profesor especializado en genética y mutación, dime, ¿la homosexualidad es heredada? Me he estado preguntando, día y noche, por qué cuando mi cuerpo se enciende, es  por causa de un hombre. Cuando besé a Raven, deseé con todas mis fuerzas sentir algo más que indulgencia con ella, pero no pude, Charles, no pude. Ella es tan hermosa, tan atractiva, no obstante, lo único en lo que podía pensar era: “Y si los labios de Charles fuesen los que estuviese saboreando, ¿cómo sería?”.

Erik dirige su mano hasta la parte posterior del cuello de su amigo y, con brusquedad, lo jala hacia él sin aviso previo. Su boca impaciente se abalanza directamente sobre los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, cuela su lengua hasta el interior y palpa cada rincón con ella, empapándose de emociones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Charles, a los pocos segundos, reacciona. Jamás ha sentido tal placer al ser besado. Cuida no romper el beso mientras coloca su cuerpo sobre el de Erik: sentándose sobre su torso a horcajadas, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros bronceados, siendo acogido por unos fuertes brazos.

―No… deberíamos ―jadea Charles al sentir la mano de su acompañante bajar sobre su espalda y meterla bajo su pantalón y su ropa interior, apretujando sus nalgas con suavidad.

―¿Qué es lo que no deberíamos hacer, eh, Charles? ¿Aceptarnos? ¿Aceptar que nuestra amistad es sólo una farsa y que en realidad lo que siempre hemos deseado es tener sexo?  ¿Crees que no he notado cómo me miras, cómo te descontrolas cada vez que te toco, cómo tus músculos se tensan cada vez que me escuchas? No soy tonto, Charles. Yo no podré leer la mente, mas no necesito hacerlo para saber que estás loco por mí.

―No, Erik, no deberíamos lastimarnos de esta forma.

La mano es retirada de su cuerpo. En el rostro de Erik no hay enojo, tan sólo aflicción. La mirada de Charles, aún asustada, le mira desde arriba. Levanta sus manos y acuña su rostro con dulzura.

―Yo jamás podría hacerte daño ―guía con sus manos el rostro del profesor, lo acerca hasta que sus bocas quedan juntas―, nunca lo haré―. Quiere besarlo. Lo tiene allí, dispuesto sobre él, sin embargo, sabe que si se adentra de nuevo a la dulzura de aquella cavidad, no será capaz de contenerse de nuevo―. Vete a dormir, Charles, mañana tenemos que estar listos.

El hombre obedece, se baja de él, se acomoda el pantalón y camina con desgano hasta la salida. Erik le observa desde la cama, ahogando la súplica desesperada de que se quede allí con él.

Charles piensa si debe salir. Al final lo hace, dejando a Erik solo. __

―No importa cuánto lo intente, Charles, no te puedo sacar de mi corazón ―comenta al aire, resignado, antes de apagar las luces de la habitación.

Fin.


End file.
